Advertising has become a pervasive part of our society. Since the 1950's when television (TV) was introduced on a mass scale to television viewing households, advertisers have been provided the ability to address and deliver advertising content to TV audiences. However, by the mid-2000's, as the Internet grew to hundreds of millions of users worldwide, and technology became faster and more efficient, a new smart client devices industry began to emerge with devices being connected (sometimes wirelessly) to the Internet, changing how many people view video content.
Advertisers seek to capitalize on this new industry by looking for ways to incorporate advertisements into a user's interaction with a smart client device. In the past, advertisements were strictly one-way communication. For example, if a user is interacting with a smart client device while viewing video content (either a TV broadcast or via the Internet), there exists the opportunity to provide an advertisement to the user that is coordinated with the presentation and the video content. Items appearing with celebrities and models in video content are working as indirect marketing methods. However, even if users are interested in a particular item, problems arise as to how a user may find more information about the item or purchase it.